The present invention relates generally to cosmetic containers, and more particularly to a device for containing and applying brush-applied cosmetics.
A number of devices are well known for use in containing and applying brush-applied cosmetics, such as mascara. A typical one of these devices includes a rigid bottle containing a selected mascara product, and a removable applicator. The applicator attaches to the bottle to form a cover for the bottle, and includes an elongated wand that extends into the bottle when the applicator is attached. The wand has a brush on the end that becomes loaded with mascara when the wand is inserted into the bottle. When the cover and wand are removed from the bottle, the mascara on the brush can be applied directly to a user's eyelashes.
Unfortunately, conventional devices for packaging and applying mascara are subject to a number of drawbacks. First, the long, straight wand can make it difficult to access all of the mascara in the bottle, forcing consumers to waste some of the mascara in every container. Second, when the brush is removed from the bottle, a tail of excess mascara often remains on the tip of the brush, which can lead to improper application of mascara to unwanted parts of a user's eye area. Third, because the wand travels through the mascara during insertion and removal from the bottle, some mascara remains on the wand during application, which can be unsightly in appearance and potentially messy for users.